Various Pokémon Romances
by em-ily8458
Summary: A series of one-shot Pokémon romances, featuring many characters from the anime as well as OCs. Submit characters, ships, and OCs if you'd like to see them. K to be safe, I will mark ratings for the individual chapters/one-shots.
1. Information

**Hello again, everyone! I will still be writing my fanfiction _It's our Destiny, _but I'll also be doing these fun little romance one-shots on the side. **

**Submit your favorite Pokémon Ships from the anime to see a one-shot written about them! Or submit an OC you'd like to see with a character from the anime!**

**Planned One Shots:**

**Cilan x OC**

**Brock x OC**

**Ash x OC**

**Ash x Misty**

**Ash x Gary**


	2. Gary Oak x OC (Rated T)

**So, here's the first one-shot romance. Gary Oak x OC. Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

The new girl at Professor Oak's lab had greatly perplexed his grandson, Gary Oak, since she arrived four months ago.

Her name was Marielle Pine, and she was a prodigy at the school she attended in Hoenn. She was studying to be both a Pokémon Professor and a Pokémon Doctor. She'd come to Pallet Town to study under Professor Oak, to learn more about Pokémon-Trainer relationships, and see if it could really affect a Pokémon's overall well-being. Originally, she was supposed to have stayed with Professor Oak for just a month. But, Marielle Pine and Samuel Oak got along exceptionally well, and Marielle felt she was learning so much by studying under him, so he invited her to stay. She became a wonderful lab assistant, and the townspeople even began coming to her for medical attention for their Pokémon, since Pallet lacked a Pokémon center.

Though everyone else in Pallet Town adored Marielle Pine of Fallarbor Town, Hoenn, Gary Oak remained perplexed by her. In many ways, she was a complete annoyance. It was almost like she was _too _intelligent. She could answer any question about Pokémon, even questions that Gary couldn't answer or that Professor Oak took a while to process. She was full of answers, a know-it-all, even.

On top of that, Marielle Pine was almost _too _kind. She woke up early and stayed up late to tend to the Pokémon, so Professor Oak didn't have to. If she had free time, she'd invite the local children over to answer their questions about Pokémon and allow them to play with her Glaceon, Blissey, Ditto and Leavanny. She even took her Pokémon to the Pallet Town Elementary School and assisted teaching the children there. When people came to the lab at all hours of the day and night, asking for her to help cure their Pokémon, she did. She always did, even if she was exhausted and hadn't slept in 24 hours.

Even so, Marielle Pine wasn't one to be a doormat. When Gary Oak, being Gary Oak, tried flirting with her, she shoved him off with brashly clever comebacks. When he reverted to being his old, arrogant self to try and impress her, she shot back with sarcasm. He even tried doing his usual good deeds in front of her to impress her, and she didn't care. It was like she knew all the tricks he tried to pull out his sleeves. She was an utter enigma, impossible to figure out. And the more complicated Marielle Pine became, the more interested and perplexed Gary Oak became.

He was so perplexed by Marielle Pine, that she was his first thought as he rolled out of bed on a sunny spring morning. Glancing at his alarm clock, he saw that it was 9:02 a.m., about two hours later than everyone usually woke up around Oak's lab. Everyone meant Professor Oak, Marielle, Tracey, who was still there, and Gary himself.

So, with a yawn and a sigh, Gary sat up in his bed and stretched, before going to the adjoining bathroom to shower, get dressed, and do all the usual morning routine things one did to get ready. When he was done, he went downstairs, entering the kitchen, where he ran into a circle of happy Pokémon eating multi-colored Pokéblock in the center of the room. Only one person in the house made Pokéblock in such a manner - Marielle, who he then noticed was standing over the stove, evidently making pancakes. Meanwhile, Blissey, Leavanny, Ditto, Glaceon, Tracey's Marill, Tracey's Venonat, and Gary's own Umbreon munched away on Marielle's Pokéblock.

"Morning, Gary," greeted Tracey, rather than Marielle. He was seated at the kitchen table, with a full breakfast, made by Marielle, laid before him. "Want some breakfast? As you know, Marielle's the top chef around here."

"I'm not hungry," Gary replied. In actuality, he was quite hungry, and Marielle's cooking looked beyond delicious. He just didn't want to deal with his source of frustration.

"What, are you afraid I poisoned you or something?" Marielle inquired with a kind of sarcasm that again perplexed Gary. She turned, and placed another plate of delicious looking food in front of the empty chair across from Tracey. "Just eat."

Sighing, Gary gave in, and sat down to eat.

However, as she turned around, Gary heard her mutter, "If I _was _going to poison you, I'd definitely do it in a more creative manner than putting it in your breakfast."

Hearing her, Gary clenched his fork a bit too tight as he picked it up, but decided to let her remark go. He took a bite of one of her pancakes - and, by Arceus, was her cooking ever good. There wasn't anything this girl couldn't do, except, maybe fall for him. That's what he was used to, girls falling for him all the time. Usually, he made them fall for him just for pure entertainment, not because he was genuinely interested. Sure, they were attractive and nice girls, but they weren't...they weren't Marielle. Something about her _not _wanting him and falling for him made him want her even more.

"Man, maybe I really shouldn't leave you two alone," Tracey commented, clearly uncomfortable with the tension he felt between the two of them.

"Oh, c'mon, Tracey, I wouldn't dare to actually harm the Wise and Charming Gary Oak," Marielle retorted, earning a chuckle from Tracey.

"What do you mean 'leave us alone?'" Gary inquired. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going back to the Orange Islands for the weekend," Tracey said, looking at Gary like he was an idiot. "It's my mom's birthday this weekend, remember?"

"Well, Gramps is still here," Gary responded.

"No, he went to Sinnoh last night for the research conference," Tracey corrected him. "Remember that? Marielle was supposed to go with him, but she decided to stay behind in case any Pokémon needed medical care back here in Pallet."

Now Gary remembered.

"Oh, jeez," Tracey sighed, glancing at the Eevee clock on the wall. "I've gotta get going, guys. My boat leaves in about an hour and a half from Vermilion City in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Marielle smiled. Coming over to the table as Tracey rose, she gave him a goodbye hug and handed him his backpack. "Have fun, but not too much. And make sure to tell your parents I said hello!"

"Of course," Tracey grinned. Taking out two Pokéballs, he pointed them at his Marill and Venonat, saying "C'mon guys, let's get a move on."

The two Pokémon went into their Pokéballs happily, as Tracey walked to the door. The three exchanged more goodbyes, until Tracey finally left. In a weird way, Gary was glad the other guy was gone, but at the same time, he was kind of terrified to be alone with Marielle for the weekend. At least there were the Pokémon.

Gary finished his breakfast, as he watched Marielle tend to her Pokémon out of the corner of her eye. Once Blissey, Glaceon, Ditto and Leavanny were finished eating, Marielle put all of their food bowls in the dishwasher, and gave them each some petting they all seemed to enjoy very much. She pulled out their Pokéballs and put them back inside, then tucking them into one of the pockets of her lab jacket. Glancing at her pumpkin-colored watch, she sighed.

"Can you handle this place without me?" Marielle questioned. Before he had a chance to answer, she added, "I'm going to the elementary school today. I'll do the dishes, feed the Pokémon, and do the rounds when I get back."

Again, before Gary could answer, she was gone, out the door, and down the road on her deep blue bicycle that was the same color as her hair that she wore braided down her back. He watched her through the window, until she disappeared on the horizon.

The whole time she was gone, she was the only thing on Gary's mind. He thought about her scuffed up boots and her temptingly short orange skirt that was usually spotted with dirt from the Pokémon, and her stupid know-it-all-ness, as he did the dishes. He thought about her stupid dark blue hair that was always trying to come out of its braid as he brushed the Mareep. He thought about her sarcastic smirk as he filled all the Pokémon's food dishes. He thought about her mud-riddled knee high socks and they way they fit her legs as he read reports on Evolution Stones. He thought about her disgustingly adorable laugh while he bathed the Nidoran. He thought about her all day, as he did all the chores that she usually did, in yet another one of his attempts to impress her.

When he had done all of the numerous things that needed to be done daily at his grandfather's lab, he lounged on the couch in the living room. He had the TV on just because, even though he was staring out the window waiting for Marielle to come home. The kids must've gotten out of school hours again, which meant that she should've come home hours ago, but she hadn't. And it was driving him nuts.

He sat there in the living room, watching out the window, until the sun went well down. When Gary finally let out about his twentieth yawn, he decided that he'd head to bed. He'd see Marielle eventually, and eventually realize that he took care of things around the house for her, and maybe, by some miracle, be impressed by it or give him credit for it. So, he dragged his tired ass upstairs and decided to go to bed. He flopped down on top of his bed, still fully dressed in his day clothes, just by some chance that she came home and they had to see each other. He didn't want her to catch him in his pajamas.

About an hour after Gary dozed off on top of his bed, he got up for a glass of water. Half-awake, he stumbled downstairs into the kitchen for that glass of water. As he stood at the sink pouring water into a cup, he saw a lantern glow out back in the Pokémon pasture. And it wasn't his Umbreon, because his Umbreon was up in his room.

The light woke up up, and after rubbing his eyes, he saw that the light was illuminating Marielle, who was laying in the green grass in the moonlight. She'd stripped out of her white lab jacket, her boots, her knee-high stockings, and taken her tie off, leaving her just in that temptingly short pumpkin colored skirt and navy blue sleeveless blouse, which was now untucked. She'd released her dark blue hair from its usual braid, as it was loose and wild and spread out around her head in the grass, as she laid on her back and stared up at the stars and the moon.

And Gary, somehow managing to revert to his old cocky self, decided to go out there and give her a piece of his mind. He was going to go out and ask her just why she was so bitchy to him most of the time. He was going to tell her that he didn't deserve that treatment, because he was actually nice to her almost all of the time, and well...frankly...he was quite in love with her. He'd never been in love with anyone before, not any one of the many girls he'd dated. None of them frustrated him and amazed him like Marielle Pine did, and because of those two factors and many others, Gary Oak loved her.

So, there he went, out the back door of his grandfather's house/laboratory and into the Pokémon pasture, straight towards Marielle, where she laid in the grass, staring up at the stars and the moon.

"Hey, Pine, I have a bone to pick with you," Gary called, approaching her.

As she heard his voice, she sat up in the grass, supporting herself with her arms behind her, hands in the grass. She turned her head over her shoulder, causing her hair to shake in the breeze.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him with her hazel eyes.

Gary paused, because now that he saw her, he just had to. He'd never seen her look so...unprofessional? Sure, her skirt was always delightfully short, but the rest of her was dressed like a conservative, hardworking researcher. Something about seeing her barefoot, no stockings, no lab jacket, no necktie, and the first few buttons of her sleeveless blouse undone made her look different, and a very good different at that.

Catching himself staring at her, Gary gulped, hard, and pulled himself together. "Why are you such a bitch to me?"

At that question, Marielle gave him a look like the answer should've been obvious. When it was obvious that he didn't know the answer, she sighed, and replied, "'Cause you're a jerk."

Confused, he countered, "But _you're _a jerk."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "But you're a jerk because you can, because you're the hot Pokémon Trainer prodigy, grandson of world-famous Professor Oak. I'm a jerk because I had to learn to be a jerk to survive. There's a difference."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gary asked, extremely confused now, as he plopped down in the grass next to her.

Again, she sighed, as she reached for the pocket of her lab coat. She pulled out a Polaroid photo of a little girl, who was presumably young Marielle. The little girl was six or seven, maybe, and undeniably dorky. Her glasses covered most of her face, and her deep blue hair was wild, just like Marielle's was right now. She was in the middle of two older people, probably her grandparents, who were hugging her from either side.

"You see?" Marielle piped up. "I was the dorkiest. I was homeschooled, and I wore those stupid glasses. My only friends were the Pokémon that lived in the woods behind my grandparents' house. All the kids in town were absolute jerks to me. So I had to learn to be a jerk too, to stand up for myself. And then I got accepted at school, and had to stay a jerk to be taken seriously just 'cause I'm a girl. So it stuck. But I wasn't - I'm not - a jerk like you, who can be a jerk just because. I had to learn to be one to survive. That's why I always liked Pokémon better than people. Pokémon never judge you like people do."

Gary understood. He glanced over at her as he handed the Polaroid back to her, and in the process, their hands brushed together. Gary looked into her eyes as their fingers touched, but she looked away, tucking the photo back into the pocket of her white lab coat. Once she did that, the two of them just sat there, in the grass, alone, staring up at the beautiful Kanto sky. Though the sky was beautiful, all Gary could think about was the beautiful girl next to him.

Meanwhile, Marielle was thinking about how the Kanto sky looked so similar to her home, her Hoenn sky. She missed Hoenn like crazy. She missed her grandparents and all the Pokémon in their yard that were her childhood friends. She missed a lot of things about Hoenn, yet she was still here in Kanto. Why? Was it because she felt she was getting the learning experience of a lifetime here with Professor Oak? Partially. Was it because she had really come to love the people of Pallet and helping their Pokémon? Partially. Was it because she secretly had a gigantic crush on Gary Oak that she was overwhelmingly ashamed of, and couldn't bring herself to leave his presence? Mostly. She liked him so much that she had to be even more sarcastic than usual just to offset her urge to grab him and kiss him.

Little did she know that Gary had the same urge to kiss her.

"Hey, um, so why did you come out here in the first place?" Gary asked her, after what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't know," Marielle shrugged. "I just came out here to think. I think better outside."

"Thinking about what?" he questioned.

"Going back to Hoenn," she said, as if her words didn't hit him like a Mega Punch to the face.

"Why?" he inquired, almost a bit too fervently.

"I miss it," she said. Realizing that Gary actually seemed interested, she looked over at him, and asked, "Why do you care? You can't wait to get rid of me."

"No," Gary responded. "You're the one who can't wait to get away from me."

Rolling her eyes, Marielle retorted, "How the hell did you ever get _one _girlfriend, let alone dozens? You're apparently horrible at reading them. At reading me, at least."

"What the hell are _you _talking about?" Gary shot back. "You're constantly being a bitch to me, how am I supposed to interpret that? You make it more than clear that you hate me."

"You're _such _an idiot!" Marielle screeched, tossing her head back. "How in the world did you ever make it this far as a Pokémon researcher?!"

Then, Gary just couldn't take it anymore. What could he say to make this girl stay in Kanto with him? He evidently couldn't say a thing, so, by Arceus, he'd just have to show her.

That's when he did it - he kissed her, like he'd wanted to for the past four months. He threw his arms around her, knotting his fingers in her wild deep blue hair, and tasting the Oran Berries on her lips. To his extreme surprise, she was kissing him back, her hands in his hair, and he started losing control. He kissed her down into the grass, kissing her smile back with his, as he kneeled over her. He was letting himself go, as was she, however, when her hands reached the waist of her skirt, she grabbed them, intertwining her fingers with his as she broke the kiss, leaving him kneeling over her, their eyes locked together, trying to catch their breaths.

Breathless, Marielle grinned, as she said, "I think I'll stay in Kanto for awhile."

"No," Gary muttered, brushing some hair from her lovely face. "I'll go to Hoenn with you."

"That doesn't matter," she shrugged, giggling. Running her hands over his face, she smirked, and added, "What does matter is that we have the place to ourselves all weekend."

Smirking back at her, Gary laughed, and replied, "That _is _very important. C'mon."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground, kissing her one more time before the two teens ran off into the house, laughing like children. They didn't even bother to grab Marielle's boots or stockings or lab coat before they sprinted off.


End file.
